zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
BS The Legend of Zelda : Ancient Stone Tablets
Avant-propos: Ancient Stone Tablets est un jeu qui s'inspire fortement d'A Link to the Past. Aussi, la plupart des ennemis de ce jeu (comme les Stalfos) n'ont pas de rubrique traitant d'Ancient Stone Tablets dans le corps des articles, car il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Se reporter à la partie sur A Link to the Past pour avoir des informations. BS The Legend of Zelda : Ancient Stone Tablets est un jeu édité par St. GIGA (à qui on doit déjà BS The Legend of Zelda), qui est sorti en plusieurs fois en 1997, exclusivement au Japon. Il s'agit d'un jeu de la BS-X Broadcasting System (ou Satellaview), une extension de la Super Famicom qui diffère des Zelda classiques, dans le sens où le héros n'est plus Link, mais un héros de la Lumière, et aussi dans le sens où le jeu en lui-même était décomposé en 4 semaines (qui correspondent à 4 parties différentes). Ce jeu n'a été disponible que pendant une période de temps limitée, et uniquement au Japon. De plus, un joueur donné ne pouvait pas faire le jeu autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait: il n'avait droit qu'à 4 parties, soit une partie par semaine de jeu. De ce fait, il s'agit d'un épisode méconnu, qui n'a pu être joué sur console que par un petit nombre de personnes, et qui ne peut plus être trouvé sur le commerce aujourd'hui. Un groupe d'amateur anglophone a cependant reproduit le jeu, puis l'a traduit en anglais, en créant une version en libre téléchargement. Cette version est légale dans le sens où le jeu n'est commercialisé nulle part, mais les auteurs ont clairement stipulé qu'ils empêcheraient les téléchargements si jamais Nintendo venait à ressortir ce jeu sur un quelconque support. Ce jeu reprend les graphismes d'A Link to the Past, et également les mêmes zones (sauf quelques unes qui changent). Il inclut également de tous nouveaux donjons, et une trame scénaristique différente. Histoire Les visions de la Princesse Zelda Il y a six ans auparavant, un héros, Link, envoya le Roi du Mal Ganon dans le Saint-Royaume. Depuis ce jour, le royaume d'Hyrule avait retrouvé la paix. Cependant, depuis ce jour, la princesse Zelda faisait souvent un rêve noir (qui se révélera être prémonitoire), dans lequel elle voyait une ombre au-dessus d'un temple. Un jour, elle découvrit une lumière au-dessus du palais de l'Est, et elle décida d'aller voir. Le Héros de la Lumière Elle rencontra Aginah, et put constater qu'un jeune homme venait de s'écraser au sol: le héros de la Lumière. Aginah demanda alors à la princesse de l'aider à l'emmener chez lui. En chemin, elle appris, de par l'intermédiaire d'Aginah, que Link était parti ailleurs, et que Sahasrahla, frère du vieillard, s'était hâté hors d'Hyrule pour partir à sa recherche, sachant que des événements terribles allaient survenir en Hyrule. Puis, elle retourna au château d'Hyrule. Le retour des monstres Aginah rencontra également un soldat blessé, qui était chargé de protéger le palais de l'Est, mais s'était fait attaquer par des monstres. Cela marque le début d'une nouvelle ère en Hyrule, à nouveau pris d'assaut par les envahisseurs. Selon la princesse Zelda, seul le héros de la Lumière est désormais capable de changer la situation. Le début de l'aventure Le héros de la Lumière se réveille chez Aginah, au début du jeu. Ce dernier explique la situation du royaume, et informe le héros qu'il lui faut aller au palais de l'Est pour trouver une épée et un bouclier. Il lui remet également une abeille d'Or à utiliser contre les monstres, un ocarina qui permet de se rendre ailleurs grâce à un oiseau ou de revenir à l'entrée d'un donjon, ainsi qu'un filet à papillons et une lanterne (il est probable que ces objets aient été ceux de Link auparavant). De même, une voyante, appelée Seer, déboule chez Aginah, pour expliquer au héros qu'elle lui donnera des conseils dans sa quête. La première semaine left|150px|Zelda poursuivie par des OctoroksLe principe du jeu consiste à récupérer les huit tablettes. Au départ, le héros se rend au palais de l'Est, et il trouve une tablette par hasard, après avoir vaincu les Grands Armos. Après cela, il sauve éventuellement) la princesse Zelda qui se faisait attaquer par des Octoroks, et la conduit au château d'Hyrule, où Impa se faisait du soucis. Il se dirige ensuite à la cascade de Zora, et achète une paire de palmes contre 300 rubis au roi Zora, ce qui lui permet d'accéder à la cascade des Vœux où il trouve une autre tablette. Suite à une cinématique, on peut voir qu'il va au château. La princesse Zelda, aidée d'Aginah, se met alors à effectuer des recherches sur ces tablettes, puis le vieillard dit que le mieux serait de retourner au village Cocorico, et d'aller chercher des informations dans les livres de son frère Sahasrahla. Il se rend donc dans sa propre maison, dans le but d'obtenir d'autres renseignements. La deuxième semaine left|150px|Une vue de la portion d'Hyrule visitée au cour de la deuxième semaine. Cette image est montrée à la fin de la première semaineMalheureusement, il n'y arrive pas. Seer revient voir Aginah un peu plus tard, et le héros part à la recherche de plus de tablettes afin d'en apprendre davantage: il commence par se rendre dans un niveau à l'est du village Cocorico, où il met la main sur un marteau Magique. Il trouve une tablette après avoir vaincu le roi Cuirasse, puis il se sert de son marteau afin d'accéder aux bois Perdus, qui abrite le quatrième donjon. Une fois la tablette en sa possession, la cinématique de fin se lance. La princesse Zelda conseille à Aginah d'aller chercher le livre de Mudora, chez Link, qui devrait leur permettre de décrypter ce qui est écrit sur les tablettes. Ce dernier s'y rend de ce fait, accompagné du héros de la Lumière. La troisième semaine left|150px|Une vue de la portion d'Hyrule visitée au cour de la troisième semaine. Cette image est montrée à la fin de la deuxième semaineright|150px|Le prêtre en train de se noyerAginah n'ayant pas trouvé le livre de Mudora, il conseille au héros de la Lumière de continuer sa recherche des tablettes, pendant que lui, s'efforce de chercher le livre. De son côté, la princesse Zelda qui est toujours au château, accueille la voyante Seer, qui continue ses prédictions concernant le héros de la Lumière, et les différents événements qui peuvent se produire. Le héros de la Lumière, en parallèle, peut apercevoir le maître du sanctuaire qui est en train de se noyer, dans le lac Hylia. Le héros peut le sauver et le ramener au château, où il était attendu par la princesse. Finalement, le héros de la lumière parvient à mettre la main sur deux autres tablettes, et aussi sur le gant de la Puissance et la baguette de Feu. Après cela, Aginah retourne voir la princesse, afin de lui annoncer qu'il a mis la main sur le livre. Malheureusement, personne n'arrive à lire ce qui est inscrit dessus, et ils comprennent que les écritures, sur les tablettes, sont en hylien ancien. Finalement, le maître du sanctuaire propose à Aginah de passer la nuit au sanctuaire, car il se fait tard, et ce dernier accepte. La quatrième semaine Au début de la quatrième semaine, le héros, Aginah et le prêtre sont au sanctuaire. Tandis ce qu'Aginah demande au héros d'aller chercher les deux dernières tablettes, la princesse accourt, et explique qu'elle a réussit à déchiffrer le livre de Mudora, et qu'elle pourra par conséquent aider le héros dans sa quête. Elle l'accompagne donc dans son périple, et le suit ainsi dans le niveau 7, puis à l'intérieur d'une profonde grotte qui débouche au sommet de la montagne de la Mort. À ce stade, le héros a collecté les huit tablettes, et il s'approche d'une stèle. La right|150px|Le héros de la Lumière reçoit les flèches d'Argentleft|150px|Le héros de la Lumière est en train de disparaîtreprincesse l'aide alors à lire ce qui est inscrit grâce au livre de Mudora: les flèches d'Argent apparaissent du ciel, et un vortex vers un autre monde (probablement le monde des Ténèbres ou la terre d'Or) s'ouvre. Le héros y pénètre seul, et arrive en face de la tour de Ganon, bloquée par une barrière électrique. Il doit donc avoir préalablement mis la main sur l'épée Excalibur cachée au plus profond des bois Perdus, pour pouvoir entrer dans la tour. Il part affronter Ganon, et suite à sa victoire permise par les flèches d'argent, il retourne placer Excalibur dans son socle, accompagné de la princesse Zelda et d'Aginah. Après cela, il disparaît dans un halo de lumière, tandis ce que ses deux compagnons repartent d'où ils venaient. Fin alternative left|100px|La mauvaise finLa fin précédemment décrite est celle qui arrive si le joueur parvient à vaincre Ganon à temps. Cependant, s'il n'y arrive pas et que la limite des 50 minutes s'écoule avant, il obtient une fin triste: on voit le héros de la Lumière écrasé au sol, à côté de la boutique Magique de Syrup. Un message s'affiche (il est ici traduit en français): "Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es arrivé au terme du temps imparti ? J'imagine que tu as fais de ton mieux." Placement au niveau de la Timeline Ancient Stone Tablets n'est pas considéré comme faisant partie intégrante de la saga; de ce fait, aucune place ne lui est accordé dans la chronologie d'Hyrule Historia. Cependant, le jeu est supposé se dérouler six ans après A Link to the Past; cela est confirmé à plusieurs reprises. À ce moment, Link a quitté Hyrule, mais pas la princesse Zelda. De même, Ganon n'est pas encore revenu à la vie. Il est donc possible d'imaginer que ce jeu se place après A Link to the Past, en même temps que les Oracles, mais juste avant que Zelda ne décide de partir en Holodrum ou en Labrynna. Il est également possible qu'il se déroule après les Oracles et après Link's Awakening, alors que Link aurait à nouveau quitté Hyrule pour une raison non spécifiée. Gameplay Les 4 semaines Le jeu est divisé en 4 semaines: lors de la première semaine, seule la zone est d'Hyrule avec le palais de l'Est est accessible, car tous les autres lieux sont bloqués. Sur la carte, cela se traduit par de gros nuages très envahissants, qui couvrent toute la zone exceptée celle de l'est. Après 50 minutes de jeu, la partie s'arrête, et la progression du joueur est sauvegardée, ainsi que son nombre de rubis, de flèches et de bombes. Il ne peut alors plus jouer, jusqu'à la semaine suivante. Comme il y a quatre semaines, le joueur peut être amené à jouer 4 fois au maximum. Une fois une semaine terminée, les donjons qui étaient accessibles durant deviennent bloqués; mais heureusement, un bandit se trouve à l'entrée, et il donne au héros les objets oubliés ou manqués qui se trouvaient dedans, afin que le jeu puisse tout de même être continué. De plus, de nouvelles zones se débloquent chaque semaine. Mini-Jeux Article principal: Mini-Jeu (Ancient Stone Tablets). left|140px|Le premier mini jeu. Le héros de la Lumière doit briser des pots afin de remporter des rubisIl existe quatre mini-jeux. Chaque jeu n'est accessible qu'au cour d'une semaine donnée, et donc, le héros de la Lumière peut jouer à un mini-jeu différent par semaine. Ils sont tenus par des bandits, et ils permettent de remporter des rubis, mais peuvent aussi en faire perdre. Ils sont accessible à partir de 18min45 (ou 18min35 lors de la dernière semaine), mais il n'y a rien de plus que des rubis à gagner. Ainsi, s'il a terminé la quête principale pour une semaine donnée, qu'il a récupéré tous les Quart de Cœur possibles, et effectué toutes les quêtes annexes, le joueur peut passer du temps sur un mini-jeu, en attendant que les 50 minutes soient écoulées. Événements spéciaux Ce jeu se caractérise par un élément de Gameplay tout nouveau alors, qui ne sera d'ailleurs pas beaucoup ré-exploités dans des jeux officiels de la série: le principe des éléments aléatoires ou dépendants. Parfois, au bout d'un certain temps, il arrive que de nouveaux éléments interviennent. Par exemple, le héros peut gagner la possibilité de tirer autant de flèches ou de bombes qu'il le souhaite. Parfois encore, le brouillard se met à couvrir la zone, puis ensuite la pluie (empêchant le héros d'utiliser ses bombes en extérieur, et transformant les ennemis en Zoras). Dans ce jeu, le narrateur du jeu peut parler de manière directe au héros. De même, il y a une bande noire en-dessous de l'écran, où s'affichent fréquemment des messages d'Aginah et de la voyante Seer, ou encore de la princesse Zelda: ils lui rendent souvent compte des derniers événements (comme la capacité de flèche infinie, ou la pluie qui tombe). Ils donnent souvent des conseils avérés, mais qui ne sont pas toujours liés à l'endroit où se trouve le héros. Par exemple, Aginah explique, à un moment, que le roi Zora a baissé le prix des palmes. De plus, une taupe peut apparaître à certains endroits précis, pour certaines heures. Si le héros parvient à la rencontrer, elle part alors creuser un tunnel à un endroit précis, à l'intérieur duquel se trouve toujours un nombre conséquent de rubis. Voix left|180px|Le nom des personnes qui se sont chargés des voix des personnagesDans ce jeu, le narrateur a une voix: il peut parler au héros tandis ce que ce dernier progresse dans son aventure. Le narrateur est supposé être Sahasrahla, et on l'entend durant toute la partie, pour donner des indices utiles (affichés à l'écran) au héros. De même, Aginah et la princesse Zelda ont eux aussi une voix, ainsi que les soldats d'Hyrule. On peut entendre les voix dans chaque cinématique, à chaque fin de semaine. Actuellement, l'équipe anglaise qui s'est chargé de rendre public le jeu est en train de refaire des enregistrements, en anglais, pour redonner des voix aux personnages (qui n'en ont pas dans les versions qu'ils ont mis à jour jusqu'à maintenant). On ne sait pas si ce projet aboutira. Musiques Les musiques étaient diffusées par satellites. Aussi, les personnes jouant au jeu disposaient des mêmes musiques, et ce en temps réel, quelle que soit leur localisation. Il s'agissait de musiques orchestrales, issues du jeu originel. Le Rental Shop right|150px|Le premier Rental ShopQuatre commerces, appelés Rental Shop, sont présents, et le héros peut en trouver un nouveau chaque semaine. Ces boutiques proposent la location d'un objet (une meilleure épée ou une pelle) pour 50 rubis. Si le héros paye, il peut se servir de ce nouvel objet, mais pendant 10 minutes uniquement (ce temps passé, l'objet disparaît). Chaque semaine, la vendeuse marque également un emplacement sur la carte du héros, s'il loue une pelle. Cette emplacement correspond à un endroit où creuser pour trouver un quart de Cœur. Ainsi, pour avoir tous les réceptacles, la pelle doit être obligatoirement louée chaque semaine. Si le héros trouve le moyen d'améliorer de manière définitive son épée, le Rental Shop se met alors à louer une épée de niveau supérieur. Par exemple: s'il acquière l'épée de niveau 2, les Rental Shop proposeront une épée de niveau 3. À partir du moment où il a mis la main sur Excalibur, la meilleur épée, il n'a donc plus besoin de louer d'épée à ces boutiques. Objets et déplacements Le jeu reprend également de vieux éléments de Gameplay d'A Link to the Past: en un premier lieu, les interfaces sont globalement les mêmes (bien qu'il y ait des changements), et les objets aussi. La quête des tablettes peut d'ailleurs rappeler celle des cristaux. De même, les déplacements se font de la même manière, et on retrouve un système de téléportation permis par un oiseau. L'un des principaux changement au niveau des objets réside au niveau des bottes de Pégase: le héros peut maintenant changer de direction tout en courant. De même, la pelle permet maintenant de trouver des rubis dans le sol, alors que c'était impossible dans A Link to the Past. Cette idée sera d'ailleurs reprise par Capcom dans sa réédition d'A Link to the Past sur GBA: en effet, l'éditeur décidera de faire en sorte que l'on puisse trouver des rubis dans la terre. left|Le gant de la Puissance niv.1Ce jeu introduit quelques nouveaux éléments en terme d'objets: on retrouve la potion dorée, qui a d'ailleurs probablement inspiré d'autres boissons de la série. On retrouve également un tout nouveau type de gant de puissance, qui ne sera jamais ré-exploité dans la série. Ce dernier permet de soulever les pierres blanches (comme le gant de la puissance traditionnel); cependant, son intérêt est limité car, le héros de la Lumière ne peut soulever qu'une seule pierre par écran avec. Il sera plus tard remplacé par le gant de puissance normal. Score Additionnellement, ce jeu propose un système de scoring, comme les Mario Bros. : s'il effectue une action en particulier, le joueur se voit remettre des points. À la fin de chaque semaine, le total des points est compté. Cela n'influe en rien sur le Gameplay, et cela ne permet pas de débloquer de bonus, mais cependant, Nintendo récompensa les meilleurs joueurs ayant totalisés le plus de points, en leur remettant des prix. (Voir le paragraphe suivant dédié à ces prix) Il est intéressant de noter qu'il n'y a pas de point accordé pour ramasser des rubis, occire des ennemis ou même des boss (sauf le boss final). Cependant, terminer un donjon permet tout de même d'avoir des points, car le joueur en gagne pour chaque tablette récoltée et pour chaque réceptacle. *À ces 40000 points, sont soustraits 500 points pour chaque minute qui passe, y compris les six minutes d'introduction pour la première semaine. Prix Chose inimaginable aujourd'hui, les joueurs émérites ayant terminé le jeu avec un très bon score pouvaient se voir remettre des prix de la part de Nintendo, comme une carte téléphonique par exemple. Chaque semaine, les joueurs pouvaient enregistrer leur score; cependant, on ne sait pas comment Nintendo a pu avoir accès à ces scores, et à l'adresse des joueurs. Il est possible que cela soit lié au satellite qui était utilisé. Influences Bien que ce jeu soit relativement méconnu, et ne soit pas considéré comme canonique, il a eu plusieurs influences sur la série: *Le concept des quatre semaines, réexploité et peaufiné dans Majora's Mask. On retrouve de même, dans Majora's Mask, des mini-jeux différents en fonction du jour (au manège des Amoureux), comme dans ce jeu-là. *La potion dorée, a peut-être inspiré la potion jaune (c'est improbable), mais a très certainement inspiré la soupe de Mémé et les larmes de Fée. *La possibilité de tourner tout en ayant équipé les bottes de Pégase. Cela sera repris dans Four Swords Adventures. *La location d'objets: ce concept apparaît pour la première fois dans cet opus, et sera très largement réexploité dans A Link Between Worlds. De même, on retrouve une épée de niveau 3 et une épée de niveau 4 dans Ancient Stone Tablets; ces deux dernières ressemblent fortement à l'épée de légende niv.2 et à l'épée de légende niv.3 respectivement, dans A Link between Worlds. *Le principe d'objets (bombes et flèches) infinis, réutilisé dans Four Swords et Four Swords Adventures. Galerie Carte Hyrule AST.png|Territoires visitables au cour de la première semaine. Carte Hyrule 2 AST.png|Territoires visitables au cour de la deuxième semaine. Carte Hyrule 3 AST.png|Territoires visitables au cour de la troisième semaine. Carte Hyrule 4 AST.png|Territoires visitables au cour de la quatrième semaine. Sanctuaire AST.png|Cette image apparaît à la fin de la troisième semaine. Elle représente le sanctuaire. Ecran_Titre_AST_2.png|Écran du titre en anglais, créé par les personnes qui ont effectués les travaux sur les ROMs des BS Zelda Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:BS The Legend of Zelda : Ancient Stone Tablets Catégorie:Hors-Séries